when a mother panics
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: When Ginny wakes up, she can't find Harry or her baby. What happened to them and where did they go? This used to be Our Daily Lives but I decided to make it one story.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

1

Ginny rolled over to find her husband missing. The sky was still dark and the curtains were drawn tight. She looked around. No lights were on in the hallway or bathroom. She climbed out of bed, the cold hardwood sending a chill down her spine. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was dark down here too. Where was Harry?

She walked through every room in the house without finding him. By the end of her search, she was very worried. Harry had never left without telling her or leaving some kind of note. Then a thought struck her, she hadn't heard James cry yet. She looked at the clock. It was 4am. He should have woken her up with his crying by now.

Ginny raced up the stairs and into the nursery. It was dark but she knew what she was looking for. Her baby was not in it's crib.

"Harry!" She yelled.

There was no response.

"Harry where are you? James!"

Again, there was no response.

Ginny took off down the hallway again, slamming open doors and looking for her family. By the end of her fruitless search, she was in tears.

"Harry answer me please!"

She knew she was alone.

Ginny hurried to the fireplace and flooed to the Brurrow. The house was silent and dark. Harry was not here. She didn't even bother calling his name.

"I swear! If you kidnapped my baby Harry James Potter I will kill you!"

She flooed back home. This time she walked outside. It was freezing and frost crunched under her bare feet.

"Harry!" She screamed.

She couldn't staunch the flow of tears.

"Harry. James. Where are you?" She stood in the cold just waiting for a sign. Waiting for something, anything, but nothing came. Ginny crossed her arms over her body and silently walked back into the house. She walked back up the stairs and sat on the bed, contemplating what to do next. Just then, Harry Potter, waltzed into the room with a huge grin on his face. He stopped short when he saw Ginny. Her face was red from crying and anger, her cheeks glistened with tears, and she was slightly sooty from the floo.

"Gin, what happened to..."

Ginny didn't let him finish. She stormed past him and into the nursery. James was in the crib, sleeping peacfully. She stood there for a second watching his little chest rise and fall. Part of her wanted to believe that she had imagined the whole morning. Then she turned to Harry. She couldn't stop the tears,"I couldn't find him... or you. I didn't know what had happened. I searched the entire house twice. I flooed to the Burrow. I went outside and just waited. Where were you and James?!"

He rested his hands on her shoulders,"It's alright Ginny. We were here the whole time. I wanted to calm James down by myself for once. Did you check the backyard?"

She stared at him in complete disbelief. When she spoke her voice was a whisper,"Harry James Potter. I checked the whole damn house and then some. I did not check the backyard because there was no reason for you to be back there. It's dark, cold, and wet. You better not have had James with you! Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No, I cast a silencing spell. Did you floo?"

"Did I floo? Did I floo! I thought you had run away with my son!" She didn't even bother suppressing her anger.

James started wailing.

"I would never do that! I took him outside because he likes the stars."

"What was he wearing?"

"I just wrapped him in a blanket."

"How stupid can you be! He's tiny. He could catch pneumonia!"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I just wanted to be a good dad."

Ginny picked up James and cradled him," You are a good father Harry. You just made a small mistake. I forgive you now, but you better not do that again."

She walked toward him and kissed him on the cheek as James quieted down.

"Is everything okay between us now?"

"Yeah. I was just worried." Harry began following her to the bedroom. She spun around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed with you." It came out more as a question.

"Oh no you're not miser. Me and James are going to the bed. You are going to the couch for the rest of tonight, and the next night, and the next night, and however many nights until I completely forgive you."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.


End file.
